Celine Adami
Princess Celine Adami is the main protagonist in "Princess of Budapest." She will be an official Disney Princess in after her movie is theatrically released. Background Celine Adami is the daughter of King Ambrus and Queen Hanna. Celine was born on July 3rd, 1834. Her home is Budapest, Hungary. She was once arranged by her father to marry Prince Andrew, as she refused to and rejected the proposal because she regonized that was the ring he stolen from a future couple who were also suppose to get married, she ended up arguing with her father, as she explains why she does not like Andrew, and Ambrus admits that it's all in her imagination, which makes Celine more angrier if he does not believe what she's trying to say, so apperantly that is how she ended up meeting Johnathon. Later on, Celine remembers that Prince Andrew told her that his twin brother saved the snow queen, but discovers that was all a lie the truth was Hans actully tried killing her, but was saved by her younger sister who was Anna as she looks in the pictures, and gets caught by Andrew, and Celine was brave enough to stand up for herself and also talk about how much he lied to her, he was not meant to be for her, Eventully, Andrew began trying to harm her, while Johnathon hears it 5ft away he comes on his horse, but Celine actully was stong enough to get him off of her, and twice she almost was murdered by his sword, while she was climbing on the roof, her famous qoute was "Goodbye, Con Man!!!" as she chokes him, then punches him all the way down to the river. Physical Appearance Trivia *Celine was the first Disney Princess Evan has actually created. *She is very similar to Belle **They both are bunettes and have hazel eyes **Belle has longer hair while Celine has short hair, similar to Snow White **They both have been scene with blue dresses carrying baskets in their towns **They both love to read books **They both are from Europe ***Belle is French while Celine is Hungarian **They both had arranged marriages, Gaston himself wanted to marry Belle while Celine's father made a deal with Andrew who wanted to mary Celine. **Both Belle and Celine rejected their marriage proposals. Meanwhile, Belle hides away from Gaston. **However, Celine gets in trouble and gets into an argument with her father. Gallery Concept Art CelineConceptArt.jpg|Celine's original concept design, drawn on paper by Evan. Scan 0022.jpg CelineBlueDressReadingSmiling.png CelineBlueDress2.png CelineBlueDress.png CelineAngryatAndrew.png CelineConcept.png Capture.PNG Celine and Johnathon.PNG PrincessCelineRender.png 16 Celine.png CelineIcon.png PrincessCelineRender15Frontwards.png PrincessCelineRender12.png PrincessCelineRender14.png PrincessCelineRender11.png PrincessCelineRender9LineUpPose.png PrincessCelineRender10.png PrincessCelineRender8.png PrincessCelineRender8NightGown.png PrincessCelineRender7.png CelineBlueDress9.png Celine_Blue_Dress.png|Celine with a blue dress. CelineGreenDress.png PrincessCelineRender17.png Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Heroines Category:Hungarian characters Category:Balkan characters Category:Hazel Eyes Category:Brunettes Category:Princesses Category:Royalty Category:Official Disney Princesses Category:Humans Category:Caucasian Category:Disney characters Category:CGI characters Category:Animated characters Category:Princess of Budapest characters Category:Mothers Category:Bookworms Category:Characters who break the Fourth Wall Category:Finno-Ugric characters Category:Villain's crush Category:Slavic characters Category:Feminists Category:Attractive characters Category:World Adventurers characters Category:Indo-European characters Category:Movie characters Category:Independent characters